A Dash of Color (follows the Antilles Extraction)
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: The aftermath of the Antilles Extraction. Ezrabine ensues.


Authors Note: OMG The Antilles Extraction was an amazing episode! This popped in my head following the episode. Drabbles ensue.

"Welcome to the Rebellion." Commander Sato surveyed the two recruits critically. They were young, no more than twenty, yet they would do. If fulcrum was correct, Antilles was something else. He gestured to Hera. "This is Captain Hera Syndulla, our best pilot in phinoex squadron. She will show you two around."

Hera was also overlooking the new recruits. She had been worried sick when their first attempt had failed. Sabine stood in between them now, grounded and alive. "Lieutenants Antilles, um... Hobby, if you follow me."

Wedge turned back at Sabine, who was eagerly eyeing a freighter ship. "Wait, am I going to see you around?"

The boy beside her bit his lip, and Sabine raised an eyebrow. "More than likely, we'll probably have dinner together, get you guys introduced to the squadron."

Wedge walked off reluctantly, and Sabine headed inside the Ghost, her hands already trying to rub out the dark die. After a moment, Ezra followed.

Sabine was rummaging in her room. She quickly found the rag and product she was looking for and headed into the fresher. Ezra found her there, her face knit in concentration as she washed out the temporary dye.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, "I surprised you resisted for so long."

Sabine temporarily stopped what she was doing. "Sorry, what?"

"The dye, I expected you to rub it out the minute you came aboard."

"I was a bit preoccupied." The mandalorian admitted, "had a lot to think about."

Ezra looked away, "Was it hard? Going back that is?"

"Yeah, it was definitely different. When I entered the academy on Mandalore, I was just a kid. Yesterday everywhere I looked I saw different kids just like me, brainwashed and hollow. They destroy you Ezra-" She admitted angrily. "They shred away your individuality and give you a number for a name." Her hands furiously attacked the black dye, exposing the bright purple underneath. "I wanted to burn sky strike to the ground. When we first tried to escape, one of the captains killed- killed a kid named Rake." Her eyes were brimming with angry tears. "He trusted me with his life Ezra, and I failed!"

Ezra didn't know what to do, didn't know how to comfort the explosive teenager before him. Her hands were angrily trying to wash away the past two days, the past few years. Everything that had happened in her past, he didn't know a tenth of it, but he could only imagine. He pushed back the simmering anger and gingerly stepped forward, grabbing a rag left on the sink and began to gently rub away the black dye at the back of her head. Neither talked as they worked, Sabine staring daggers at her reflection as her true colors were revealed.

"I was so worried-" Ezra found himself admitting, his hands shaking as he worked. "It was so stupid, but my mind kept traveling a dark hole wondering whether or not I would ever see you again. When your tie fighter was jeopardized and you were floating defenseless in space, I- I."

"Ezra," Sabine whispered, turning around. "I felt the same way when you and Kanan went off to Malachor, I wondered if I would ever see my family again. My best friend." She punched him gently in the shoulder. "It sucks whenever you do that."

Ezra nodded, trying not to focus on their proximity in the fresher. He rubbed his hands through her colorful hair. "Let's make a deal, the next mission we go together. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

Sabine bit her lip, "deal."

They awkwardly shock hands.

Sabine turned back to the mirror, "That's better." She whispered relieved.

"What is it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

Sabine smiled softly, "There's a dash of color back in my life." The streaks of purple rebelling against the subjective black imperial uniform.

Ezra found himself grinning, his hand found hers, and together they admired Sabine's true colors.

AHHHH. Ezra in this episode was great. Sabine's character development was awesome! I'm so pumped for season three.

Color seems to play an integral part of Sabine's life. After a childhood devoid of color, her use of such makes perfect sense.


End file.
